Wizard Barrister: Cecil Shot
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During episode 7-8 Hotaru, Kaede, and Cecil had a run in with the armed robber Grim. Cecil was grazed on the hand by a bullet and Hotaru stood up to us her magic on him, instead of the bullets going off into the ceiling...he aimed them at where Hotaru had been. Cecil, sensing danger to her friend and not even thinking about it...takes the bullets for her. Now she's badly injured. T
1. Chapter 1

**Cecil Shot AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during episode 7 when Grim shot at Cecil and Hotaru stood up he shot at Hotaru but Cecil got in the way? Now instead of a graze his bullets slammed right into her, some to her chest, a few to her cheek, and one skimming her neck. How will everyone and everything react to this? AU OOC Femslash and Bashing)**

"You're bleeding!" Hotaru said alarmed when Cecil cradled her hand, which had blood dripping down it.

"I'm fine. He just grazed me." Cecil said but her voice trembled a bit in pain. Hotaru felt a flash of red hot hatred go through her. Sure she had been jealous of the girl but that was before she learned why Cecil had been trying so hard and now that she knew…and even if she _hadn't_ the girl was only seventeen! How dare that bastard shoot her!

Without even thinking about what she was doing Hotaru was standing up and throwing her glass at Grim, blasting it with her magic in order to make it blow up and emit steam and smoke and a bit of sand everywhere.

"Damnitt she's a Wud!" Grim yelled shooting the gun where he had last seen Hotaru.

"Nachi!" Cecil screamed reacting on instinct and not even thinking about it. She couldn't tell you how she had moved so fast later on if she even wanted to, she didn't really remember anything past realizing Hotaru was in danger.

One second Cecil was in her seat cradling her bleeding hand, the next she had dove into Hotaru's side, knocking her to the ground just as the bullets slammed into her.

Hotaru's scream could be heard for _miles_ it seemed.

"CECIL!"

 **#$# $#$## LINE BREAK #$ # #$ #**

The Butterfly's in Boston were on their way towards the beach when suddenly they all felt a shiver and Sasori jerked violently in her seat.

"What _was_ that?" Tsunomi asked shivering slightly. It felt awful, like something terrible had happened and she had no way to prevent it or even help.

"Baby girl!" Sasori cried out making the others look at her while Diana glanced at her confused through the rear view mirror.

"Sasori what's wrong? What happened?" Hachiya demanded from the seat in the middle, turning around to look at Sasori worried as the woman clutched her chest looking out of the car window.

"Something happened to baby girl! She's hurt! We have to get to Canada right away!" Sasori said making the others eyes widen slightly in worry. Sasori was a _diviner_ , with a knack for tarots but they weren't always needed…if she said something happened to Cecil… _oh no_.

"Cecil…" Seresi said softly before turning and looking at Sasori sternly.

"Are you absolutely sure? Cecil is with Hotaru and despite how she acts sometimes I doubt she'd let Cecil get hurt. Not while she could help i-" Seresi cut off as his phone dinged with a text message. Pulling his phone out Seresi saw that it was from Hotaru and immediately began reading.

"Miss Diana…" Seresi's voice was soft as he stared down at his phone not looking at the woman.

"Yes?" Diana asked glancing at him before turning her attention back to the road.

"Take us to Canada immediately. Hotaru and Cecil had a run in with Grim. Hotaru used her magic but Cecil ended up being shot." Seresi said his voice cold and his power fluctuating slightly which was one of the only signs of how much this was effecting him.

"What? Sudo was…how bad is she?" Hachiya demanded his eyes wide and his face paling while Tsunomi covered her mouth with her hands in horror. Sasori looked about ready to faint as her head lolled to the side to rest on the window next to her.

"She's being taken to the hospital as we speak but Hotaru said there was a _lot_ of blood. It looked like some of the bullets struck her in the face, chest and neck." Seresi said his voice cold and yet there was an undertone of fear to it. Despite being so hard on Cecil, he did genuinely care about her which was _why_ he was so hard on her. He wanted her to be the best she could be and if that could be achieved by him being so tough on her…then that's what he would do.

"…Does Miss Ageha and Moyo know?" Tsunomi was the one to ask softly as Seresi typed out something on his phone.

"It's highly doubtful. Hotaru's text was rather hysterical. Right now I'm sending her the number we have for Cecil's father so that she can call him and let him know of the situation…but it seems that she wants to tell him in person." Seresi said frowning when his phone buzzed again and making Sasori's head snap up fast enough to make everyone wince at the cracking of her neck.

"She's leaving Baby Girl to go to the hospital alone?" Sasori demanded her voice a dark and low hiss making the others wince, they never saw the usually flirty and happy woman like this before.

"No. They made a friend on the way there, a girl from Japan studying abroad to become a Wizard Barrister. She's riding with Cecil to the hospital and will stay there until one of us or Hotaru shows up. Miss Diana take us there immediately!" Seresi said making Diana glance at his eyes, seeing the pleading in them and the desperation to get to the youngest Butterfly.

"Listen lady I don't care how nice you've been to us so far. If you don't take us to Baby girl I will throw you _out_ of this van while it's in motion and drive it all the way to Canada myself if I have to. Baby girl needs us and we…I…" Sasori's eyes filled with tears although her voice was still strong making Diana flinch slightly but nod as she turned the van around and drove it the other way at a fast pace.

"I'll get you to Canada." Diana said a bit worried, she knew the woman wasn't bluffing. The woman must be Cecil's mother, that would explain the Baby Girl thing, and she wasn't one to keep a mother from their injured child. Despite her orders to kill them…she could at least let them see Cecil one last time before she burned them.

"Thank you. I'll call the office and let Ageha and Moyo know." Seresi said already dialing his cell phone even though his voice was softer than normal.

 **#$ #$ #$# Line Break #$# $**

"Moyo? Are you alright?" Ageha asked looking at the paralegal who stopped mid-step and her head whipped towards the window.

"Something happened to Cecil. Something's _wrong_." Moyo said her eyes darkening in rage and wondering who the dead bastard that touched what belonged to _her_ was and why she didn't sense it. It must not have been a conscious decision or else she would have known.

"Hello? Oh hi Mr. Seresi. How's America? Miss Ageha? Yes she and Miss Tento are right here. What happen-" Mitori asked answering the phone when it began to ring…the cheerful receptionist turned pale white and wide eyed in an instant at hearing the message.

"Batta!" Ageha cried shocked when the receptionist held her hands to her mouth and began sobbing, the phone falling to the desk with a heavy clunk.

"Cecil…" Mitori muttered as she sobbed horribly, Ageha felt her blood run cold at hearing the name sobbed from the receptionist lips.

"Seresi…what happened?" Ageha asked picking up the fallen phone in a sort of numb shock.

"Big Sister…I…I'm sorry. I know you care about Cecil a lot and are pretty protective of the youngest Butterfly…i…I sent her and Hotaru to Canada to visit with Cecil's father." Seresi began his voice soft, gentle and close to teary. Ageha's already cold blood _froze_ at hearing her brother call her sister. He _never_ did that while they were on the job unless it was something either really bad or really good.

"Brother…what happened?" Ageha asked gently but sternly. She had to know, she didn't want to she was sure…but she _had_ to know what happened.

"Cecil…Cecil was shot sis. She's going to the hospital now but by how Hotaru described it…it doesn't look good." Ageha's heart felt like it had stopped at the first four words out of her brothers mouth. Ageha felt the numb shock over take her as her grip slackened a bit but she didn't drop the phone, her mouth was bone dry so she swallowed and it felt heavy going down her throat nearly getting stuck.

"Where…where was she shot and where in Canada do I need to be?" Ageha asked heavily her voice cracking before even halfway through the sentence.

"Hotaru's going to tell Cecil's father in person about what happened…but I think Cecil would want you by her side. You know how much she idolizes and adores you sis. Hotaru…Hotaru said she was hit in the chest, the face…and her neck." Seresi said his voice weaker as he spoke about the injuries, Ageha knew he was forcing his eyes to remain open. Closing her own eyes and breathing heavily for a second she knew why.

Her and her brother both had rather active imaginations and while that was good for when they needed a laugh or to visualize how a crime went down for a case…right now…all Ageha could see was Cecil…Cecil shot…Cecil bleeding…Cecil _broken by bullets_.

Ageha barely registered the tears going down her cheeks as she snapped her eyes open, unable to stand looking at the images anymore. She only dimly realized what her next words were before she hung up the phone.

"I…I'll inform her mother…then I'll be on the next flight out with the others. Our Caterpillar was hurt and we need to be there for her."

Her mother…Megumi Sudo…how the hell was Ageha going to tell the woman on _death row_ that her daughter was shot?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cecil Shot AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ageha? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked surprised to see the barrister at the prison, where she had just gone done questioning someone in relation to a cold case she had been working on in her spare time.

"I came to speak with a prisoner on death row. It's urgent and I need to get this done before I catch a plane to Canada." Ageha didn't even pause or slow down to greet her friend as she walked right into the prison.

"Death row? Why and why are you heading to Canada all of a sudden when your brother's in Boston?" Quinn asked startled and following the older woman back into the prison.

"Because her daughter works at Butterfly and was on her way to visit her father in Canada when she was shot. As the Senior Director of the firm it's my responsibility to inform Mrs. Sudo about the situation and even if it wasn't…I'd be telling her before going to check on my caterpillar anyways." Ageha said glaring the receptionist into submission when the woman began questioning why she, the 'Butterfly Queen' as she was known in the courtrooms, was there to see a woman on death row.

"Sudo? Caterpillar? The kid was shot?" Quinn asked her eyes widening in horror as she realized who exactly had been injured.

"From what Moyo could gather from her contacts overseas an armed robber held up the diner she and Hotaru were at when they were on their way to Canada to see Cecil's father. Cecil was grazed on the hand by one bullet, Hotaru used her magic to try and blind the robber's view of anyone else and nearly got shot. Cecil got hit in the face, chest, and neck protecting Hotaru according to what Seresi told me." Ageha said her eyes dark and her face set into rage as pure hatred coursed through her veins. How _dare_ someone shoot _her_ caterpillar!

Thanks to the look of rage on her and Quinn's face they were almost immediately guided to a room where they could speak to Megumi Sudo who came in looking confused as they tried to school their faces into something neutral.

"Hello Mrs. Sudo. We haven't met before but my name is-"

"No need for introductions ma'am. You're Ageha Chono, the senior director of Butterfly Law Office and your friend there is Inspector Quinn from the police department. My daughter admires you both and tells me all about her co-workers and other people she's met since working for you. I've been meaning to ask her to bring you by one day." Megumi interrupted with a smile as she looked at the two women who paused at hearing this. Cecil…told her mother about them? She _admires_ them?

"Is-Is that so?" Ageha asked her voice catching just a little bit as she tried to keep her emotions at bay for the moment. Cecil admired her? Sure she knew the girl was a little awestruck, especially during their No-Face confrontation…but…she never expected this.

"Yes I've been meaning to thank you for hiring my daughter. She's been the happiest I've ever seen her since she started working for you. When she was younger she'd always be bullied for her mixed race and strong powers, she'd always be so withdrawn and almost timid around strangers but try to put on a brave face for her father and I. She never really behaved like a real child, always being more sullen and grown up than the other kids because of how they treated her…she didn't really smile around others a whole lot, especially after I was imprisoned. You all make her smile more, laugh more, you make her happier while watching out for her and for that I owe you a debt I can never repay." Megumi said bowing her head to the two shocked orange haired women who exchanged looks and Ageha felt the tears in her eyes again.

"If anything…I owe you for bringing such a wonderful girl to Japan but…you don't owe me anything. Mrs. Sudo…I…I'll be blunt which may not be the best way to do this but…Cecil is in Canada at the moment." Ageha said taking in a deep breath and trying to keep her tears at bay a little longer.

"Really? She hoped she could find the time to go while in Boston but she told me it was unlikely! She hasn't seen her father ever since he left Japan a week after my trial and I know she talks to him on the phone sometimes but never face to face." Megumi said surprised and making Quinn's eyes harden. Her father hadn't been to see or check on Cecil in six years? So who was the kid living with?

"I specifically scheduled the trip so that there would be time for her to go to Canada and visit her father. She couldn't afford a plane and so my brother asked Hotaru, the other new barrister at the office, to drive her since Hotaru has an international license. They had stopped for food earlier this morning and…an armed robber held up the diner they were at. At first it was okay. Cecil had a small graze from a bullet on her hand but it wasn't bad enough to leave a scar from what Ms. Tento could gather from her contacts. Then…Hotaru tried to protect Cecil and the others in the diner by using her magic to create a steam/dust cloud to blind the robber but then the robber shot at Hotaru." Ageha said trying to get it all out there as gently and yet matter of factly as she could.

This wasn't the time nor place to mince her words nor be stoic. She was talking to a woman on death row whose daughter had been shot in an entirely different country!

"Cecil protected Hotaru didn't she? That's just the way my little girl is. She's never had many friends, only one when she was younger, but she'll give her life for the ones she does have." Megumi said with a weak smile although she tried to be strong and think positively. Maybe they weren't hurt? Just the graze and were instead just arrested? Megumi doubted it but it was worth a try.

"Mrs. Sudo…Cecil was shot protecting Hotaru. It was a shotgun so the bullet spray…it hit her in the chest…the face…and the neck and she was rushed to the hospital shortly thereafter. Hotaru…is on the way to inform your husband and…I…I wanted you to be aware of what happened before I left for Canada." Ageha said swallowing thickly and trying to keep her voice from cracking as a few tears slipped down her face. Quinn's eyes widened at the injuries listed and her face set into a hard scowl.

"No…no not again." Megumi said shaking her head in denial causing both women to look at her.

"Again?" Quinn questioned her voice a little sharper than she meant it to be and making her wince slightly just after she said it.

"This can't be happening again. No I can't lose her again." Megumi said shaking her head hard and causing Ageha to lean closer.

"What do you mean…again?" Ageha asked her voice trembling just a little bit. Please tell her that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Megumi looked up at them with haunted sad eyes and Ageha nearly swallowed her tongue. Both of the orange haired women were wide eyed in shock and horror but made mental notes of the information for later after everything calmed down.

"The incident six years ago when she was 'hurt really bad' and I was arrested? The one she still has nightmares about that only her stuffed animal can help her with? She…She _died_ that night. She was _murdered._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Cecil Shot AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Don't move." A man holding a gun pointed at her told Hotaru when she was literally two steps away from the car. Hotaru had driven as fast as she could to get to the address Seresi had given her, thankful for her cell phones GPS having a speaker option. She hadn't stopped or even changed cloths since Cecil was carted off in an ambulance to a hospital called Chaleur Regional. She still had blood on her cloths, face, and hands from where she tried to staunch the bleeding and her suit jacket was missing entirely since she had took it off to try and stem the blood flow from Cecil's neck.

"Are you Mr. Sudo?" Hotaru asked her voice flat as she tried to control her magic and emotions, both of which were fluctuating in distress and turmoil.

"Who's asking?" The man, purple hair just like Cecil Hotaru noted dimly, asked not lowering the gun.

"My name is Natsuna Hotaru and I work with your daughter Cecil at the Butterfly Law Office." Hotaru said making the man lower the gun.

"You work with my daughter? You should have said that first! Is she with you? Why are you covered in blood? Do you need help?" David Sudo asked looking at her worried and glancing around for Cecil.

"Yes your daughter seems to be hell bent on calling me Nachi despite my initial dislike of the nickname. I understand if you wish to kill me in a moment but…" Hotaru trailed off for a second as she bowed deeply to the man who looked at her surprised.

"Your daughter is in the hospital because of me and… and it doesn't look good." Hotaru said her voice cracking slightly as she kept her eyes closed to keep her tears at bay.

"What? Explain!" David demanded while Hotaru didn't rise from her bow.

"I was driving her here to see you since most of our group was in Boston and I have an international license. We stopped for food at a small diner that was soon held at gunpoint by the armed criminal Geah Grim. At first your daughter was alright, her hand was grazed by a bullet but no real damage was done. I was mad at him for shooting her and used my magic to create a smoke screen of sorts to blind him. He shot at me and I had no time to react, but… Cecil…reacted fast enough to shove me to safety as the bullets meant for me hit her. She took injuries to her face, neck, and chest and lost conscious shortly thereafter. She was rushed to the hospital with a friend we had made along the way named Kaede riding with her while I came to inform you in person." Hotaru said all in one go making the gun in David's hands clatter to the ground.

"No not again. I can't handle losing her twice." David muttered making Hotaru note that information down for questioning later. Losing her again? Did he mean her move to Japan with her mother…or something else?

"As od this moment I am uncertain as to her well being but…" Hotaru paused as she kneeled on the ground, staring at the dirt under her and the dried blood on her.

"If she makes it through this I swear my life to Cecil. I shall be her sword, her shield, anything she requires of me I shall freely give her. She saved my life even at the risk of her own, even when I was jealous and outright cold to her in the beginning she had saved me. Now I shall serve her in whatever capacity she requires." Here Hotaru took a deep breath as she prepared to say the next words.

"And if she should not live… then I shall freely give my life for you to end. It would be my fault she had died and so…I would not be able to live knowing that I caused the death a bright and cheerful girl who had her whole life ahead of her." Hotaru said while David sucked in a deep breath before shakily gathering himself a bit.

"Do you know what hospital she's being taken to?" David asked finally making Hotaru nod but not stand.

"Yes. Chaleur Regional." Hotaru answered immediately.

"Stand up and get in the car. We should be there for Cecil, she hates being alone. I know some shortcuts there so I'll drive." David said making Hotaru stand and nod as she immediately went to the car and sat in the passenger side.

They were halfway there the ride tense and silent before Hotaru's phone buzzed in her pocket, making her blink and take it out.

"Miss Ageha has informed your wife of what happened and is going to keep her updated as best as she can and now she and several others are flying to Canada to check on Cecil and be there for her. After you get to the hospital I will need to pick them up at the airport." Hotaru said checking her messages and seeing that specific text from Moyo.

"Cecil will be happy to have you all there. She hates being alone…and at least this time she'll have friends there for her." David said his grip on the steering wheel tightening until his knuckles were pale white.

"This time?" Hotaru murmured questioningly to herself making David glance at her.

"You know about her mother being on death row correct?" David asked making Hotaru nod shortly.

"The incident six years ago which lead to Megumi's arrest and imprisonment…during that incident…Cecil was shot." David said his eyes darkening in rage and sorrow as he recalled his baby girl flat lining, being told that she was dead.

"What?!" Hotaru felt her world tip slightly underneath her feet and it had nothing to do with the car going around a curve on two wheels. Not only was the girl she was so often mean to living with trying to free her mother from an unjust imprisonment on death row…but she had also been shot before when she was eleven.

She felt the air leave her lungs at David's next words before he screeched to a stop outside of the hospital and jumped out of the car left Hotaru feeling as if he had slugged her in the gut.

"On that day…Cecil had _died_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Cecil Shot AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"While I'm gone you're in charge. Try not to destroy the building or send us into debt." Ageha said looking at Kamakiri who nodded sagely as the other two going to Cecil's side stood behind her ready to leave. Ageha had a simple gym bag over her shoulder and she was about to leave after having made a quick stop by her house to get the bag and then Cecil's apartment to get the stuffed animal Megumi had told them about. She figured Cecil would feel better with something familiar and loved around.

She'd never tell, and she knew Quinn wouldn't either, but Ageha broke down and bawled like a _baby_ when she saw the stuffed orange and blue butterfly on Cecil's bed that looked like it had seen better days. It took her ten minutes to gather herself together as she kneeled on the floor of the apartment hugging that stuffed animal and sobbing.

Quinn had called up the precinct and taken some of her long overdue vacation days and then rushed to her apartment to grab her go bag from the door before locking it and booking an online ticket to the same flight Ageha was on. She stood a little behind Ageha and to the right tapping her foot impatiently and lighting another cigarette.

Moyo was growling slightly as she stood on Ageha's left side, she had grabbed her bag the fastest much to their surprise, and had been ready to leave within five minutes of getting the news of what happened from one of her 'contacts' overseas. The only reason she hadn't used her powers to travel across the world right now is because she didn't want to expose herself just yet. She couldn't help Cecil if she did.

"I'll keep you all updated as best as I can. Batta I'm trusting you to keep him in line and things running smoothly. You have my number if you need me." Ageha said making the young woman nod although she was still obviously upset.

"Of course Miss Ageha…just…please look after Cecil for all of us?" Batta asked making Ageha give a slightly forced smile.

"Like you even need to ask. Mama Butterfly there won't let her little caterpillar out of her sight for more than two minutes most likely. Now can we go or not?" Quinn asked snorting slightly and making Ageha look at her but nod.

"We need to hurry or we'll miss our flight. Get in." Ageha said opening the door of her car and causing the other two to get in immediately and strap their seat belts.

"It's a good thing I'm off duty or else I'd probably be arresting you." Quinn said holding on for dear life as Ageha showed that while she might _not_ have magic involving metal like her brother…she had a foot heavier than lead on the gas pedal.

"Moyo text Hotaru so she knows what airport to pick us up from tomorrow morning. Then text Seresi and tell him we're on our way." Ageha ignored Quinn for the moment as she glanced in the backseat at Moyo who was strangely quiet but Ageha chalked it up to worry for Cecil. Moyo nodded silently and then took out her phone, typing off two messages incredibly fast.

 **%^#%^#$^ Time and Line skip #$ #$ ##$**

"Miss Ageha! Miss Tento! Over here!" Hotaru called catching sight of the women she was sent to pick up and waving them down, causing the three to rush over to her immediately.

"Hotaru. Any update on Cecil? My last message from Seresi said she was in surgery but that was five hours ago." Ageha asked although she paused at the sight of blood on Hotaru's cloths, her face and hands being scrubbed clean to the point where Sasori had to pull Hotaru away from the sink before she peeled her skin off.

"She was still in surgery when I left to get here. Tsunomi swore to text me as soon as we know anything else." Hotaru said shaking her head and ushering them to the car.

"The blood on your cloths…" Quinn was staring at the blood stains on the skirt and only dimly noticed that it was long past dried.

"…I haven't changed since the incident…Let's get back to the hospital." Hotaru said shivering slightly before moving forward towards the car where they all piled in, Ageha in the front passenger seat.

Within thirty minutes of silent driving/riding they were back at the hospital and Hotaru was leading the way towards the waiting room where the others were sitting.

"Big sis!" Seresi said standing up at the sight of his sister who was carrying her bag over her shoulder and had a 'get out of my way or else' look on her face.

"You must be Mr. Sudo. My name is-" Ageha began as she walked up to David who looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"You're Ageha Chono, the other orange haired woman is Inspector Quinn and the black haired woman is Moyo Tento. My daughter talks at length about you three…you've really made an impression on her." David interrupted making Ageha blink for a second before nodding.

"Your wife said something similar when I went to tell her about what happened. Has there been any news on Cecil and her condition?" Ageha asked earning a shake of the head from the man who gave her a sad smile.

"Well it's not often our daughter has friends to talk about and…no…nothing yet." David said making Quinn scowl slightly as she leaned against the wall near the seats.

"Damn. Shotgun wounds are tricky, especially because of the shrapnel and with where she was shot…it could either be a good thing or bad that it's taking so long." Quinn said her eyes darkening as she glared at the ground.

"Who are these two?" Moyo asked tensely as she glared at Diana and Kaede who were off to the side, Kaede having blood on her cloths and Diana just looking out of place amongst all the angry or sad barristers.

"The blond is Diana, she works for Mister Ken and drove the others here when I told them about what happened. The younger one is Kaede, she's a student studying abroad to become a Wizard Barrister. We found her asking for a ride and she was with us when Cecil was…"Hotaru trailed off closing her eyes and breathing deeply before her eyes snapped open.

"She rode here in the ambulance while I went to inform Mr. Sudo about what happened." Hotaru finished not saying what everyone already knew.

"…My gut is tingling…I don't trust you two." Moyo said making the others look up at her confused or questioning.

"What you think it's coincidence that you run across a Japanese girl who is hitchhiking through the states studying abroad and just so happens to be studying to become a Wizard Barrister like you two?" Moyo asked looking at Hotaru who frowned at that.

"When she puts it like that…" Quinn trailed off although her eyes were hard as she watched the two women, especially Kaede.

She agreed with Moyo, she didn't trust these two. Something about them felt off and if they tried to hurt Cecil further or turned out to be after the purple haired girl then Moyo would be the least of their worries.

"If it turns out either of you are after my caterpillar for any reason I will not hesitate to beat you down into submission or a grave, your pick." Ageha said her voice dark and dangerous as she looked at the two, the lights in the ceiling reflecting ominously off of her glasses and making the two women shiver.

They looked appropriately freaked out and scared when Ageha gave a razor thin smirk at them to accompany her next words.

"I might not have magic but I never lost a fight before, even against those with destructive powers like fire and water magic…so I guarantee you…I can kill you and get rid of the evidence."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cecil Shot AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been more than five hours now and Ageha had only been called by Batta twice to get an update on Cecil's condition, something that no one knew about. None of the doctors had come out of the operating room yet and while Quinn said that it could be a good sign the others were getting antsy.

Sasori kept shuffling her tarot cards and dealing them out as if to do a reading but then changed her mind every time, scared to know whether or not her Baby Girl would be alright.

Hachiya was swirling some water over his pointer finger like it was a gun, trying to practice more with his control to take his mind off of Cecil. It wasn't working. It was just making him madder.

Tsunomi was next to Hotaru, the wind mage strangely quiet as the black haired one kept muttering rapidly under her breath speaking about anything and nothing. Tsunomi was almost as still as a statue while Hotaru's leg was jumping just a tiny bit as the black haired girl muttered about how when Cecil was better then they'd do this thing or that. It was a jarring personality swap if anyone else was paying them much attention.

Quinn was standing leaning against the wall beside Ageha's chair, looking up any information she could on gunshot wounds and their treatments and how she could help Cecil when she got better on her phone. She also made a few notes and memos on her phone to give the caterpillar some self-defense lessons whenever she was cleared for it. She doubt anyone would blame her, and the other Butterflies would probably insist on it.

Diana and Kaede were off to the far side avoiding Moyo and Ageha after the warning they were given.

Moyo was scowling to herself and muttering about all the tortures she'd use on the guy who shot her Cecalu, scaring the others a bit with some of the things she described in _graphic_ detail. Unknown to the others Moyo stopped time twice so far in order to use her 'Kiss of Life' to bring Cecil back and slowed time down for her body three times to give the doctors more time to act. If the girl wasn't her catalyst then she'd be able to do more to help her, but Cecil's body was used to her magic by now so it was less effective on her than it would be on anyone else.

Seresi was pacing the room back and forth, and while it annoyed the others no one stopped him. They could tell by his face that he was just as worried about Cecil as they were.

Ageha was sitting in the chair just staring down at the stuffed animal in her hands, blankly looking at the orange and blue butterfly and thinking about Cecil. Thinking about how badly she failed to protect the girl. She swore silently to herself, to Cecil's mother, and to Cecil herself.

She wouldn't fail again. She'd never let Cecil get hurt like this again if she could help it. Even if she had to call in some of her underworld contacts to be sure of it, no one was going to hurt her baby caterpillar ever again.

David Sudo seemed to be the most composed of them aside from the two outsiders. He seemed to know that no matter what Cecil would be okay, and the others only wished they could share that hope.

"How are you so calm about all this?" Diana finally couldn't help but ask as she looked at David, making everyone else look as well. Even the two outsiders of the group seemed more frazzled than he did, Diana's hair and cloths were unkempt from shifting so much and Kaede was getting up and pacing with Seresi every few minutes.

"Earlier…on our way here…you said that Cecil had died before." Hotaru finally spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, even if barely, as she stared at David who looked at her and nodded.

"When we told her mother about what happened…she said that Cecil had been murdered." Quinn said making Diana look towards Sasori confused while David winced and the others looked interested.

"You know I don't think I've ever heard Baby Girl mention her mom before. Why isn't she here?" Sasori asked looking at Ageha at that question and making the woman wince slightly. She didn't want to tell them if Cecil didn't want them to know but in this circumstance…maybe it will be forgiven. It was a fair question after all. Especially with these circumstances.

"Megumi, Cecil's mother, is on death row. You see…six years ago when Cecil was only eleven there was an incident. She, her friend, and her mother were hostages and the police chief at the time was allegedly trying to shoot the man holding them hostage…Cecil got shot instead." David said making everyone go wide eyed at that except for those that already knew which was really only Ageha and Moyo although no one noticed that Moyo wasn't surprised.

"When I got to the hospital…she had flat lined and the doctors…they couldn't bring her back and by then Megumi was being arrested for using her magic in self-defense. I…met a man who knew resurrection magic and he brought Cecil back to life. She doesn't remember any of this though and Megumi was framed for the death of the Police Chief resulting in her given the death row sentence." David said making everyone pale at hearing that Cecil had died and been brought back to life. Most of them were shocked at hearing that Cecil's mother was on death row as well.

"That's why she wears those protective beads in her hair. They help seal most of her magic and keep her from getting the attention of Lucifer. She was summoned from his realm, the realm of the dead…and he may want to reclaim her." David said looking vaguely worried at that.

"No one's hurting Cecil ever again." Hotaru said her voice dark and protective, earning nods from the others at Butterfly.

"Cecil is my caterpillar and _no one_ hurts my caterpillar." Ageha said her own eyes dark with anger and murder, no one would hurt her little one ever again. She'd happily slaughter anyone who tried.

"I'm glad my daughter found a mother figure. She…hasn't been the same since her mother was imprisoned. Always alone and working so hard to pay for her rent and food. I'm glad she has someone there to take care of her." David said smiling at Ageha who looked at him surprised but didn't refute him. Cecil was _hers_ , had been since she first met the girl…and Ageha knew it. She knew it from the start really but now she wasn't denying it. That beautiful little caterpillar was _her_ little one.

Sasori may be the one who calls her baby girl…but she was Ageha's baby caterpillar and everyone knew it now and those that didn't already would know soon.

Mama Butterfly found her baby caterpillar, and _no one_ would hurt her little one ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cecil Shot AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been another two hours and three more calls from an increasingly worried Batta before a doctor finally stepped into the waiting room that the group had been waved to as soon as they learned about the wuds in the room.

"Cecil Su… do?" The doctor barely finished the patients' first name as they all surrounded him like lions surrounding a deer, making him take a step back in alarm.

"How's my daughter?" David was the one to ask making the doctor focus on him first.

"Well I have good news and bad news." The doctor said making everyone tense at the mention of bad news.

"Tell us the bad news first." Quinn said her voice flat and emotionless as she tried to detach herself, but it wasn't working so well. The others could see the worry in her eyes and hear the worry and slight anger in her voice.

"Well the bullet graze to her neck came dangerously close to her vocal cords. Her voice will be weak and might be completely gone for a while as she recovers but that should heal without complications granted that she doesn't exert herself. Thankfully most of the bullets and shrapnel hit her ribs, deflecting the majority of the damage away from her organs but there _was_ some slight tears in her lungs. We've since sealed that but she will be prone to shortness of breath and possible asthma for a few months and if she gets sick there's a high risk for pneumonia. Her heart was thankfully uninjured but her cardiac tubes around her heart were hit just enough to cause minimal damage. She'll be at risk for cardiac arrests until that scars over and even then she'll have a higher risk chance than others for developing heart problems as she grows older. Finally there was a few minor grazes to her face, thankfully they didn't hit her eyes or nose but she lost part of her left earlobe and there _will_ be some scarring on her face." The doctor listed off as he looked at the chart in his hands making everyone wince at the injuries and look horrified.

"And the good news?" Diana asked weakly when it didn't look like anyone else would. Not that she could blame them. She didn't even know the girl that well and she was horrified and shocked at the damage extent. Hotaru looked absolutely terrified and guilty as hell. That should be _her_ in there. That _would_ have been her if not for Cecil.

"She's alive for one and from how the doctor worded things it sounds like she'll make a majority recovery. As much as one could recover from this kind of thing at least." Quinn said popping another sucker in her mouth. She couldn't smoke in the hospital but damnitt she wasn't leaving till she saw the kid! She'll take a smoke break then and not a moment sooner!

"Yes we came close to losing her twice while operating but she pulled through. As the woman said, if everything goes well then she _should_ make as much of a recovery as one could in these circumstances. She'll be stuck in a wheelchair for a while once she's released, just to help keep her from straining her lungs, and her arm will be in a sling for a while as the wounds there heal but she should be alright given the right care and others looking out for her." The doctor said nodding at Quinn while the others nodded seriously. They'd take good care of Cecil, they wouldn't let anything hurt her again. Not on their watch.

"When can we see her?" Ageha was the one to ask, her voice soft but determined as she clutched the small stuffed butterfly close. The doctor took one look at her and pegged her as the girls mother, something he didn't voice aloud or else everyone would have either snickered or corrected him.

"Right now she's heavily sedated so she won't be waking up for a while. These next twenty four hours are crucial, but I suppose you can visit her in groups of two at a time." The doctor allowed after a moment.

"Thank you." Ageha said her voice a bit choked but otherwise steady as she looked at the doctor.

"Mr. Sudo? You're her father, perhaps you should be the first to go in and see her." Sasori said looking at the purple haired man who nodded and moved to follow the doctor alone.

"Um shouldn't her mother come along?" The Doctor asked looking confused as he looked at Ageha. Immediately Quinn smirked while Tsunomi and Sasori broke out in giggles that sounded at least a little hysterical.

"No I'm not. I'm not her mother." Ageha said blushing a bit and squeezing the butterfly plush a bit harder.

"Which room is Cecil in?" David asked looking at the doctor and trying to keep him from making another blunder like that. He was lucky that Ageha didn't really mind being called Cecil's mother or else the orange haired woman might have taken offense at the insinuation of her age.

"Here follow me." The Doctor said quickly leaving the room with a small blush on his face at his blunder.

"Wait so if neither of you are her mother than where is she?" Diana asked frowning confused as she looked at Ageha and Sasori and honestly she was only asking the question most of them were wondering. Aside from Quinn, Ageha, Kaede, and Hotaru no one else in the room knew who Cecil's mother is or where she was.

"She's in prison on death row." Kaede whispered to the blond haired woman whose eyes widened and she winced at that. Oops.

"I'll be going with Ageha to see Cecil next." Quinn said her voice not leaving room for arguments making the others nod slowly in agreement.

"Um…I'm not sure this is the best time to ask this but I'm a bit lost here." Diana piped up being mostly confused about something as she looked at Ageha.

"How long has her mother been imprisoned?" Diana asked making everyone except those that already knew look curious as well.

"Ever since Cecil was eleven so six almost seven years now." Ageha responded without having to think about it.

"And her father has been in Canada this whole time so how do you work in? Are you the one who raised her after her mothers imprisonment or a friend of the families?" Diana asked furrowing her brow confused and curious at that.

"No…in fact while I remember hearing about the case involving Cecil's mother and looking into it due to the long amount of time on death row I never met Cecil until she came to work at the office." Ageha said shaking her head in the negative at that and being confused as to where this was going.

"So then who has she been living with for the last six years?" Diana asked making everyone pause and think at that. Now that she brought it up that was a good question. With her mother in prison and her father in another country who had Cecil been living with ever since she was eleven?

"Cecil and I've been living alone-bon. Well…actually she was living alone when I finally came to her-bon. Dropped out of school and worked two crappy probably illegal jobs trying to stay afloat while studying for the bar exam-bon. Girl was skin and bones when I met her-bon, took me over a year to get her to a healthy weight." Nana Genie was the one to answer making a few people jump since he had been so quiet they hadn't even noticed him or had forgotten he was there.

"What?" Hotaru's voice was a bit scratchy as she tried to wet it, having not drank anything ever since Cecil was shot.

"She was so scrawny that I could count her ribs through her shirt, she looked anorexic until about four months after I finally got to her-bon. She can barely eat a full meal now-bon, despite me trying to build her stomach and appetite back up-bon." Nana Genie said making the others look horrified and shocked.

"She won't go through that again. I don't care if I have to move her in with me, she won't be alone anymore." Hotaru said her voice sharp while Quinn looked furious.

"How could her father do that? Leaving his eleven year old daughter alone in another _country_? That's child negligence, to a severe degree! He could be arrested and be thrown in prison for life especially with how bad off the kid was according to Nana Genie! I have half a mind to call the Canadian cops to arrest and deport him to Japan!" Quinn was snarling furiously, her protective instincts rearing and enhancing her cigarette withdrawal anger.

Ageha quickly placed a hand on Quinn's arm to help try and calm the woman down although her own face was stony.

Her next words had some of the Butterfly members pitying the ma for a moment…until they remembered what Nana Genie said about how their Cecil had been living for the last six years.

"We'll have… words with him about this later. For now Cecil is our priority."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cecil Shot AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey baby caterpillar. You really scared us." Ageha said softly as soon as she and Quinn were allowed to enter the room where Cecil was recovering after her father left without saying a word to them. She was hooked up to so many machines and wrapped in so many bandages… she looked so much smaller than normal.

"Jesus kid don't scare me like that okay? I'm going into cigarette with-drawl because I was worrying over you. And I swear that the moment you're cleared for it I'm giving you some self-defense lessons and getting you a gun permit." Quinn said and although the words were harsh, her voice was soft and her face was relieved. She doubt the girl could hear her anyways but it was the thought that counted.

"And I'll teach you all sorts of neat tricks to do with a knife and make sure you have some small ones hidden on you at all times just in case you ever need them. Ah speaking of which I have something for you!" Ageha said remembering the plushie in her hand all of a sudden as she looked at it for a second.

"I thought you might want something familiar and to help make you feel more comfortable. I grabbed this from your apartment, I hope you don't mind that I picked the lock to get in but I didn't know where your spare key was." Ageha said as she gently put the plush butterfly down right beside Cecil's right hand, making it so that the plush was snuggled into her side and then retouching the blankets around the purple haired girl gently.

"Tch. Helicopter mom." Quinn said with a small smirk, not really meaning anything bad by it as she looked at Ageha amused and earning a stuck out tongue from the other orangette.

"You say that but you're the overprotective one. Don't act like I can't see that gun holster peeking out from your jacket and the spares you have on your ankle and at your back." Ageha said making Quinn's eyes widen a bit as she quickly hid her guns from view, unsure if the doctors or nurses would let her keep them even if she flashed her badge at them. Besides even if she did flash her badge, she was a _Japanese_ Inspector/detective not a Canadian one.

"And I know you have like ten knives on you so don't even compare Ag-chan." Quinn said giving the other woman an unamused look and earning a shrug.

"I wasn't. Just because I'm more open with my affection doesn't make me any less protective. You're just as protective but less open with the affection you have for her and don't even try telling me you don't have the slightest bit of affection for the girl. I know you like her more than you act." Ageha said sticking her tongue out at Quinn.

"Oh yeah and how could you know a thing like that?" Quinn demanded causing Ageha to snort slightly.

"Besides the fact that we've known each other since we were kids? You wouldn't have come with me and Moyo all the way to Canada to check on the kid, unless you were worried about our cute little Cecil." Ageha said causing Quinn to blush slightly and scowl but not argue. It was hard, if not impossible, to argue with something like that after all.

"We'll let the others visit you for now sweetheart but don't worry. Unless there's a major disaster, we're all going to stay at a hotel nearby so that we can be close and come see you every day." Ageha said pressing a kiss to Cecil's forehead when her phone began vibrating in her pocket again. It was most likely Batta wanting another update, and this time Ageha had good news for her.

"Get better soon kid and don't do this again alright? I'm too young for grey hair." Quinn said holding the girls hand for a moment before setting it down on the plush and moving for the door.

"I need a cigarette." Quinn said with a small smile on her face as she left the room and Sasori and Tsunomi rushed in before the others could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cecil Shot AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey baby girl. You really scared me you know? Please…don't ever scare me like that again." Sasori said looking relieved as soon as she was able to get close to Cecil and hold her hand. Tsunomi said nothing about it however since she was the same way, having rushed to Cecil's other side and grabbed her hand as well. Neither of them said anything about the small plushy lying next to her that they were sure Ageha had been holding earlier.

"Cece I am _never_ letting you out of my sight again." Tsunomi said her shoulders sagging in relief when she felt the warm hand in her own. She had been so worried.

"Just wait until you get out baby girl, I'm going to move you into my apartment or I'm going to move into yours and I don't care if people think I'm crazy but I'm following you everywhere from now on." Sasori said gently placing a kiss to Cecil forehead and being careful not to mess with any of the wires.

"Yeah and I'm going to be visiting all the time and talking you into cosplaying with me but this time we're going to try and stay out of a hostage situation okay? I don't know how the hell that bullet moved the way it did last time but we are not risking a repeat okay?" Tsunomi said even though her voice was a bit wobbly still, god she wasn't going to be able to let the girl out of her sights much if at all anymore. Every time Cecil went somewhere, something strange happened.

Tsunomi swore the girl was cursed with 'May you live in interesting times' and if she was then whoever placed that curse better fucking hide. The workers of the Butterfly Law Officer were not amused by it at all and they were in no mood to be merciful to whatever bastard placed that curse on their cheerful little rookie.

"Looks like Honey and Seresi are getting impatient. They may not act like it all the time but they do care about you baby girl, we all do." Sasori said as she almost hesitantly stroked some of the light purple hair back from the girls face, being careful not to even graze the injuries on her baby girl.

"We won't be long. Hotaru and Moyo are getting…antsy." Hachiya said nodding to the two women as they walked out of the room although they stayed close by, much like Ageha and Quinn and honestly…everyone else was doing. None of them wanted to be far from Cecil at the moment.

In fact aside from Ageha's call and Quinn's quick cigarette break…no one had left yet except for Cecil's dad who had beat a hasty retreat claiming he was going home. And while everyone was angry at him just leaving _just like that_ while Cecil was still… unstable as it were…none of them bothered to care much about him. They were all focused on Cecil.

Even Diana and Kaede were more worried about the youngest of the group, and they barely even knew her, than her father seemed to be! They were certainly going to have a few things to say to Mr. Sudo later when Cecil was up and healing and able to be smiling at everyone again.

They refused to believe that she wouldn't make it. She just _had_ to.

"Looks like Hotaru and Cecil bonded during their road trip, she's the most frazzled of us but… considering the circumstances I can understand why." Seresi said noting that much aloud and honestly a bit relieved that the two rookies weren't going to be on each others cases so much. Or rather Hotaru wasn't going to be on Cecil's case so much about the littlest of things, he just wished it hadn't happened like this.

"Sudo you are no longer allowed to go anywhere by yourself or without at least two people who work at Butterfly as back up." Hachiya said immediately to the girls prone body but his heart wasn't really in it given the relieved look in his eyes as he glanced at the heart monitor which was giving a steady beat even if her chest was barely rising and falling with the aid of a breathing mask.

"I'll back that up and enforce that motion, even if I have to call up some metabaloids to form a personal guard for you. Or maybe I should just get you a permanent exemption for Magic Use?" Seresi asked the last bit to himself as he thought about that. Which one would be easier and better to do?

"You are not to scare us anymore. That means no more seemingly safe but are actually dangerous stunts. Do you understand that young lady? I don't care if that means I have to hire a personal bodyguard for you, but you are not doing anything remotely dangerous anymore." Hachiya said making Seresi nod his head rapidly in agreement.

"You scared the hell out of us kid. I've never seen my sister so…" Seresi trailed off grappling to try and find the right word. She hadn't really be completely broken or unresponsive she had just been…kind of dulled.

"What am I saying? Knowing you, as soon as you hear that we were scared and worried you'll apologize and try to make it up to us. You shouldn't have to think about that as soon as you wake up, you should just think about healing and getting better." Seresi said shaking his head and making Hachiya nod his head.

"Yes. When you wake up you don't need to worry about anything else other than getting better. I know Hotaru was planning plenty of activities for you two to do once you were better, but how about one day I take you to a baseball game? Maybe when you're able to run and all again, you can join in and play with me and some friends of mine. If no one's taught you how to play then I will. It'd be nice to have someone in the office to talk about the games with, if you get interested in it of course." Hachiya said already making mental plans to question the girls father about whether he ever taught her how to play catch or play baseball. Sure it wasn't as popular with girls as it was with boys but it wasn't uncommon to find girls who liked or played baseball as much as boys did.

"And I can teach you how to box and maybe some tricks for staying out of trouble with the law. I know Quinn is already planning to teach you some self-defense but I don't think she'd mind if I taught you how to throw a solid right hook first." Seresi said with a small grin at the thought of making sure the girl was able to fall back onto fighting with her fists if she was ever in a position where she couldn't use her magic.

"We should let Moyo and the others in now. Her and Hotaru are getting frantic…get…get well soon Sudo…er…Cecil." Hachiya said using the girls first name as he gently patted her shoulder awkwardly before he left the room.

"It's good to see you two are able to get along now, but I never wanted it to happen like this. I hope to see you up and smiling again soon Cecil." Seresi was a lot less awkward about it as he gave a small smile to the girl and patted her hand, making sure to keep the plushy snuggled safely next to her before he left as well.

Moyo and Kaede were the first ones in the room before Hotaru or Diana could even move.

Honestly Seresi swore that Moyo was secretly a Wud that could teleport.

It would explain a _lot_.


End file.
